Warrior from the Demon World Saga
The Warrior from the Demon World Saga is the final major plot arc of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It features the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) as they seek to prevent Towa from erasing the legendary Time Patroller, Ace from existence leading to the climatic battle between the Future Warrior and the Time Breakers. Plot Following the events of The Masked Saiyan Saga, the Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks, Chronoa, Elder Kai, and the rest of the inhabitants of Conton City are left without any memory of Ace due to a massive history change occurring in all the Time Scrolls, which Chronoa had previously revealed is capable of effecting even the Time Nest and Conton City in Age 852. After the Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks having finished check things out in Conton City, they return to the Time Vault and find Elder Kai, Chronoa, and Tokitoki looking over a pile of Time Scrolls. Trunks asks how their investigation of the scrolls is progressing, Chronoa states they haven't found any leads yet, but states that something really important must have changed to create such a massive history change. She states the trouble is that even she cannot remember what was altered which makes pinpointing the change even more difficult. Elder Kai states he feels he knows what it is and that it is right on the tip of his tongue but still can't remember what it is. Trunks states he feels like he has forgotten something important. The Warrior then reminds Trunks about the mask they brought back after their fight with Towa, causing Trunks to try and remember who it belonged to. At first, he thinks of Bardock, but dismisses the idea and remembers it was someone else. Eventually, he remembers his partner Ace who had been brainwashed by Towa and turned into the Masked Future Warrior. Realizing what Towa previously meant by starting off with a clear slate, Trunks finds the Scroll to Age 850, which shows Towa killing Shenron before he can grant Xeno Trunks' wish that summons Ace to defend history, which prevents them from joining the Time Patrol and foiling the history changes caused by the Time Breakers and Demigra, resulting in massive changes in the histories fixed by Ace due to their absence. After witnessing Towa's actions in Age 850, the Time Vault begins to shake violently and Chronoa reveals that it is on the verge of collapsing along with the rest of the universe. With little time to spare, Trunks gives the scroll to the Future Warrior and tells them he will deal with their current situation in Age 852, while the Warrior goes back to Age 850 to restore history. By Shenron's Might! - History Restored The Future Warrior arrives in Age 850, surprising Towa who did not expect them to follow her this far, stating that erasing the Dragon Balls from history should have changed the outcome of their previous battles and changed everything, wiping out even memories. She goes on to state her plans are all ruined and that the Time Patrol really know how to make her angry. She engages the Future Warrior in battle. Xeno Trunks' past self states he does know how Towa did it, but he now knows what point in history she was trying to change and he won't let her vandalize Toki Toki City anymore, joining the Future Warrior in their fight against Towa. Eventually they manage to force Towa to retreat and Xeno Trunks states they could use strength like the Future Warrior's and hopes someday that "certain someone" shows up. Final Battle! Re-Righting History The Warrior returns to Age 852 and is greeted by Xeno Trunks who states the shifts in history have faded. Elder Kai adds that with Mira gone they can finally have peace for a change. However Chronoa angrily reminds him that they will not have any peace, not as long as Towa is still out there and that they need to find her. Suddenly, they hear Towa saying that searching for her won't be necessary and attacks Chronoa from behind, to the shock of Elder Kai, Xeno Trunks, the Future Warrior, and Tokitoki who screeches at her after noticing Towa had stolen the Time Egg he had recently laid. Elder Kai states it should be impossible for Towa to even enter the Time Vault as the Time Nest is protected by a powerful barrier erected by himself and Chronoa. However Towa reveals she managed to bypass it thanks to the Mask she used to brainwash Ace. Towa reveals the mask was part of a trap to allow her to infiltrate the Time Nest in order to steal Tokitoki's Egg, which contains enough dormant energy to revive the Demon Realm allowing her to rule time and space once more. She uses some of the Egg's energy to open a wormhole allowing Mira to escape from the rift that Bardock had managed to trapped him in. As Towa creates another wormhole in order to leave the Time Vault, Xeno Trunks attacks the pair, but is blasted away by Mira knocking into the Future Warrior causing both of them to fall to the ground. Mira than attempts to kill the Warrior with an ki blast, but Ace appears and shields the Warrior with their body and before being overpowered by the blast. As Towa and Mira flee via the wormhole, Ace silently tells the Warrior it is up to them to stop the Towa and Mira, causing the Future Warrior to nod before jumping into the wormhole. Ace then falls unconscious as a result of their injuries. The Warrior is transported to Age ???, where they find Mira and Towa waiting for them. As the Warrior engages Mira in battle once more, Towa comments they don't know when to quit. Xeno Trunks having recovered from Mira's attack, manages to contact the Warrior from the Time Nest. He informs them that Age ??? is completely under Towa's tyrannical rule and that the rest of the Time Patrol is unable to go their and help them. He tells them that this will be their final battle and to use the power within them to save the universe. Towa is surprised by Mira's newfound power, stating she never granted him such abilities and can't believe that he has far exceeded even her own calculations. Mira reveals that as he floated between dimensions, he thought long and hard about what he was missing, what Bardock and the Future Warrior had that he didn't. He then reveals that he realized it was fighting spirit, the will to stand up against any foe without fear. He admits that a being like himself who was born into incredible power is deprived of such a spirit and that he can no longer call himself the strongest, because this fight will take him beyond his limits and onto a whole new level. Towa finds it inconceivable when the Future Warrior manages to get Mira on the defensive despite his newfound abilities, however Mira believes it is just what he needs as a weaker opponent wouldn't do. Enjoying himself Mira begins to laugh manically, surprising Towa with his uncharacteristic behavior. As the Warrior gains the upper hand, Towa warns Mira that he is overheating, which means he is going past his limiter. She orders him to stop as it is too dangerous to continue. However Mira is deaf to her attempt to reason with him and Towa reveals if he doesn't stop, his core will overload and destroy Universe 7. She contemplates running, but is unsure how large the explosion might be. She surmises that if it is able to tear through dimensions and break Tokitoki's Egg then they are all poached. With no alternative, Towa tells the Warrior that if they don't stop Mira soon, then they will all go up in smoke. Towa decides to lead the Warrior her aid to put a stop to Mira's recklessness. Mira sacrifices some of his life force to transform into his Supervillain form, in order to face both Towa and the Future Warrior. With Towa's assistance, the Warrior manages to defeat Mira preventing him from overloading. Towa angrily admonishes Mira for going past his power limiter and states she will need to remove his core to fix it. However Mira grabs her and states no further repairs will be needed as he has grown beyond her schematics. Mira then reveals he intends to evolve himself further by absorbing his creator. Towa is shocked that Mira would turn on her and calls him a failure as Mira absorbs both her and Tokitoki's egg, transforming Mira into his final form. Xeno Trunks detects a massive energy spike coming from Mira and Elder Kai tells the Future Warrior to flee as they cannot hope to stand up to Mira's power now that he has absorbed Tokitoki's Egg. Mira displays his newfound power by firing an energy wave at the Future Warrior in an attempt to kill them. However the blast is dispelled by Goku who tells the Warrior not to give up just yet. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue to confront Mira alongside the Future Warrior. Xeno Trunks questions how Goku was able to travel to Age ??? and Goku reveals that Whis did him a favor and used the angel's Warp ability to travel to Age ???. Goku states he is glad he gets to repay the debt he owes to the Future Warrior for stopping Frieza from destroying the Earth in the altered timeline of Age 779. Mira states he can scarcely believe the power coursing through him. Now that there is no mission or creator ordering him around, Mira finally understands what it is like to be free and that the only desire he has left is to defeat both Goku and the Future Warrior with his own hands. Xeno Trunks is shocked by Mira's level of power and states that it shouldn't exist. As the fight drags on, Elder Kai contacts Goku and orders him to use Instant Transmission and get out of there, but Goku tells him to lighten up. Goku says he doesn't understand all that timeline stuff, but that he does know that Mira is ridiculously strong and that fighting against someone as strong as Mira doesn't come along every day. Mira is impressed that they have manage to keep up with him this far and tells them to keep fighting and struggling for him, causing Goku to reveal he is using his full power. Eventually the Future Warrior and Goku manage to weaken Mira. Seeing an opening, SSGSS Goku uses his Dragon Fist technique to pierce through Mira's body in order to remove Tokitoki's Egg, allowing the Future Warrior to finish Mira off with a Super Kamehameha. Though surprised by his defeat, a content Mira laughs at his failure. Mira apologizes to Towa for both betraying and failing her, then dies in a massive explosion. The Future Warrior returns to Age 852 with Goku. Elder Kai assumes they will finally have some peace, though Xeno Trunks states it will only be for a little while, as someone is bound to appear and alter history. Meanwhile, Chronoa and Tokitoki are trying to protect Tokitoki's Egg from Goku who wants to eat as he says it looks pretty tasty. Chronoa tells him that it is not for eating and states that sometimes Goku can be worse than Mira. They then notice the Future Warrior, Ace, Trunks, and Elder Kai and greet them. Chronoa reveals the Egg is ready to hatch soon and that they are about to witness the birth of the history for a new universe. Goku hopes there will be tough fighters in this new universe, causing Elder Kai to steal the words right out of his mouth when he states Goku must be feeling pumped up, causing everyone to laugh when Goku tells Elder Kai not to steal his lines. Epilogue Afterwards in the skies above Conton City, Goku thanks Whis for his help. Whis advises Goku they should head back home as lingering in an era that isn't their own isn't a good idea. However Goku says it is too bad as he heard there was going to be a feast to celebrate the defeat of Mira and the return Tokitoki's Egg. Whis decides against leaving as he is not one to pass up a meal. He admonishes Goku for not telling him sooner and states he thought it was odd that Beerus was absent and realizes that Beerus stayed behind to enjoy the festivities. In Conton City, Beerus is enjoying some ice cream and cotton candy. Unbeknownst to him, Elder Kai is walking nearby while reading one of his Dirty magazines and ends up bumping into Beerus by accident. Though angry at being interrupted, Beerus calms down when he realizes it is Elder Kai. Elder Kai feigns being honored by Beerus' presence, while grumbling to himself about Beerus' presence, as he still holds a grudge towards Beerus for sealing him within the Z Sword in the 75 Million Before Age. Overhearing Elder Kai's grumbling, Beerus tells Elder Kai he should to speak more softly if he is going to talk to himself, before dropping his Ice Cream and Cotton Candy, as he prepares to destroy Elder Kai disrespecting him. However Whis appears with a plate of food, diffusing the situation. At the Dragon Ball Pedestal, Chronoa summons Shenron at the behest of Tokitoki and Goku wish for a feast. Chronoa is a little reluctant to ask Shenron for something so simple and even offers to cook it herself, but Tokitoki persuades her that there are too many people for her to make enough food to feed. However, before she can make the wish, Elder Kai objects to using the Dragon Balls to order take-out as he puts it, but Beerus counters his argument by reminding him it is a festive occasion. Chronoa the wishes that Shenron create a meal that will leave everyone stuffed and satisfied, which Shenron grants. Later during the feast, Beerus tells Whis he must try some of the sushi, only to find that Whis is sitting at a different table with Goku, Elder Kai, Chronoa, and Tokitoki. After the feast, Chronoa thanks Xeno Trunks and everyone for their help. Future Trunks notices Goku pondering something and asks if anything is wrong. Goku states that he was wondering which one of them is stronger. Xeno Trunks thinks he is as he has been at this long, but Elder Kai states that doesn't mean he would be the better fighter as Goku was able to surpass his brother. Whis suggests they fight and compare the results, which is exactly what Goku had in mind. However Beerus objects as he suggests the Future Warrior and Ace should be the ones fighting and tells Goku to sit back and watch. Goku complains about Beerus not letting him have any fun. Trunks tells Goku to stop complaining, causing everyone to laugh at Goku's lack of maturity. Battles Featured *Towa vs. Shenron (briefly; timeline erased) *Future Warrior & Xeno Trunks vs. Towa *Towa vs. Chronoa (briefly) *Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks, and Ace vs. Mira (Imperfect Supervillain) *Future Warrior vs. Mira (Imperfect Supervillain) *Future Warrior & Towa vs. Mira (Supervillain) *Future Warrior & SSGSS Goku vs. Mira (Final Form) Episodes *41. By Shenron's Might! - History Restored *42. Final Battle! Re-Righting History Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels